


ˢᶦˢᵗᵃˢ ~~⑧⑧⑧⑧⑧⑧⑧⑧~~ sistas ~~⑧⑧⑧⑧⑧⑧⑧⑧~~ ˢᶦˢᵗᵃˢ

by hazuki_15



Category: Death Note, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Naruto, Sense8 (TV), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, フリー！
Genre: Awesome G/Kou Matsuoka, Awesome Hitoka Yaichi, Awesome Ladies, Awesome Ladies Being Awesome, Awesome Mikasa, Awesome Misa Misa, Awesome Sakura Haruno, Awesome Seychelles, Awesome Winry Rockbell, Sistas, Team of Awesome Ladies, awesome Momoi, ⑧
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazuki_15/pseuds/hazuki_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <h5>#Seychelles#Hitoka Yaichi#Sakura Haruno#Momoi#Mikasa#Winry Rockbell#G/Kou Matsuoka#Misa Misa</h5><p>are</p><h5>#sistas 4 lyfe</h5><p>becauz they're</p><h5>#awesome ladies#born on ⑧/⑧</h5><p>and</p><h5>#they do awesome things!!</h5>
            </blockquote>





	ˢᶦˢᵗᵃˢ ~~⑧⑧⑧⑧⑧⑧⑧⑧~~ sistas ~~⑧⑧⑧⑧⑧⑧⑧⑧~~ ˢᶦˢᵗᵃˢ

One day Seychelles, Hitoka Yaichi, Sakura Haruno, Momoi, Mikasa, Winry Rockbell, G/Kou Matsuoka and Misa Misa discovered that they were sisters/sistas!!

They decided to have a sistas meeting becauz they're awesome ladies and not icky guys who try to cling on to their masculinity while losing their cool big time and are gross!!

They holded the meeting at Seychelles's house becauzz Seychelles has a big house becauz she's a country!!

At ⑧:④⑧ Hitoka Yaichi, Sakura Haruno, Momoi, Mikasa, Winry Rockbell, G/Kou Matsuoka and Misa Misa thake a break from doing awesome ladies things and appear inside Seychelles's living room!!

Because they're awesome ladies and not icky guys who bump heads and bash butts and are gross they start by saying Hi to each other!!

Seychelles went first becauz she's the host and owns the house the sistas meeting is in!!

"Hi Hitoka Yaichi", said Seychelles to Hitoka Yaichi.

"Hi Seychelles," said Hitoka Yaichi to Seychelles. "You can call me Hitokachan because we're sistas!!"

"Ok Hitokachan," said Seychelles to Hitoka Yaichi. "Then you can call me Seychelleschan!!"

"Ok Seychelleschan," said Hitoka Yaichi to Seychelles.

"Hi Sakura Haruno," said Seychelles to Sakura Haruno.

"Hi Seychelles," said Sakura Haruno to Seychelles. "You can call me Sakurachan because we're sistas!!"

"Ok Sakurachan," said Seychelles to Sakura Haruno. "Then you can call me Seychelleschan!!"

"Ok Seychelleschan," said Sakura Haruno to Seychelles.

"Hi Momoi", said Seychelles to Momoi.

"Hi Seychelles," said Momoi to Seychelles. "You can call me Momoichan because we're sistas!!"

"Ok Momoichan," said Seychelles to Momoi. "Then you can call me Seychelleschan!!"

"Ok Seychelleschan," said Momoi to Seychelles.

"Hi Mikasa," said Seychelles to Mikasa.

"Hi Seychelles," said Mikasa to Seychelles. "You can call me Mikasachan because we're sistas!!"

"Ok Mikasachan," said Seychelles to Mikasa. "Then you can call me Seychelleschan!!"

"Ok Seychelleschan," said Mikasa to Seychelles.

"Hi G/Kou Matsuoka", said Seychelles to G/Kou Matsuoka.

"Hi Seychelles," said G/Kou Matsuoka to Seychelles. "My name is Kou!! You can call me Kouchan because we're sistas!!"

"Ok Kouchan," said Seychelles to G/Kou Matsuoka. "Then you can call me Seychelleschan!!"

"Ok Seychelleschan," said G/Kou Matsuoka to Seychelles.

"Hi Misa Misa," said Seychelles to Misa Misa.

"Hi Seychelles," said Misa Misato Seychelles. "You can call me MisaMisachan because we're sistas!!"

"Ok MisaMisachan," said Seychelles to Misa Misa. "Then you can call me Seychelleschan!!"

"Ok Seychelleschan," said Misa Misato Seychelles.

Hitoka Yaichi, Sakura Haruno, Momoi, Mikasa, Winry Rockbell, G/Kou Matsuoka and Misa Misa went next and said Hi to each other too!!

Then they sit on Seychelles's ⑧ sofas and talk about the awesome things they do in their mangas and how the icky guys who are gross don't appreciate them!!


End file.
